


Oblivious Ariana

by SarcasticMusician



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a simple conversation could cause this? Ariana certainly didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivious Ariana

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first time writing for this fandom so I feel like my characterization is a bit rough, sorry! I hope to get more practice with it. I hope you like it!

Ariana loves Portia.

Portia loves people.

Ariana tries to like people, really she does… It just doesn’t work in most cases.

Now, don’t get her wrong, she can get along with anyone when she wants to. She just…. rarely wants to.

Tonight they’re at the annual black tie alumni soiree, she with strict orders from Alex and a pleading look from Portia in the back of her mind nagging at her to talk to someone, anyone. Portia with her hand in hand. Alex with, well right now still her strict “don’t make any jokes” stare.

So that’s what she’s going to do, talk to someone -she can’t make any guarantees on her jokes, she decides eyes scanning the room. Not because of mom’s orders, but it would make Portia happy.

Noticing a girl alone by the wall, Ariana makes her move from Portia’s side -eager to prove her social skills. If the girl happens to be closest to the only free outlet for her charger… well that’s just coincidence.

Ariana feels Portia’s eyes follow her and she can’t help but smile at the pride that must be there.

Making eye contact with the girl she tries to wipe the smile off her face before getting too close, but as always it takes a while when she’s thinking about Portia.

“Hey, I noticed a plug over here, mind if I?” Ariana asks hands reaching into the pockets of her dress to show her phone charger

“Not at all.” The girl says, the smile on her face matching that of Ariana’s

“Great, I’m Ariana by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Rachel.” The girl replies turning Ariana’s handshake into an awkward hug

“Yeah…are you here with your mom?”

“Aunt, actually. I’m considering transferring, seemed like a good way to see the campus.” Rachel shrugged, blonde curls falling into her face

Ariana struggles with the polite response as the girl glides her hair back behind her ear. “Well, if you need any one to show you around just let me know.” She said, hoping to any god listening that she would decline

“Ah, I might take you up on that.” She answered with a laugh and weird eye twitch “Are you part of the sorority?”

“Ye-”

“Oh no obviously you are, I mean you wouldn’t be here if not. I mean maybe you could if you had an aunt here you just seem like you know a lot of- I’m just going to stop talking now.” The girl finishes rambling, hand making it to Ariana’s arm at some point

“Oh hey, you can’t read minds -well unless you can. In which case I warn you there are some scary places in mine.” Ariana replied a laugh bubbling up from her own joke, only this time a higher pitched laugh joins her

Quickly she relaxes into the conversation, anyone who understands her jokes is someone she can get along with.

“You’re so funny, Ariana.” The girl gasps, hand moving from Ariana’s arm to her hand, “That’s such a nice ring, where did you get it?”

“M-”

“Her girlfriend gave it to her.” A voice from behind her has Ariana’s eyes brightening at once, smile back on her face. “Hey babe, who’s your friend?”

“Uh-” Ariana articulates, her mind busy trying to understand the tone in Portia’s voice. “This is Rachel.”

“Well Rachel, if you could remove your hands from my girlfriend. Would you go get some punch for us, babe? I was hoping to get to know Rachel a little better.” Her peppy tone holds something darker that Ariana just can’t understand

“Yeah, sure, babe.” Ariana replies trying to move away only to be stopped by the hand still holding hers, “Kinda need my hand back first” Ariana says on a laugh

Finally released with an “oops” from Rachel, Ariana steps closer to Portia pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, only to have Portia turn her head and catch her lips. Odd. Portia never likes PDA at these things…

“Obviously I’m too irresistible” Ariana jokes in her head, chuckling softly she continues to the line for punch.

Looking back, she notices how pale Rachel’s skin has gotten and can’t help but feel relieved at getting out of there before she got sick. Poor Portia.

Three people away from grabbing cups, she feels a more familiar hand grab her waist and begin pulling her toward the exit.

“Proud of me, hun? I talked to people and everything, let me tell you it was exhausting. I could have died.” Arian jokes, wrapping her arm around Portia’s shoulders

“Hmm.” The sigh Portia’s only reply

“I told her we’d show her around she said she was considering transferring. I wouldn’t mind hanging out with this one -unlike Alex she seemed to like my amazing jokes.” Ariana informs, pulling Portia a little closer as the night air greets them at the door

“I saw.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Green monster” Portia sighs out in defeat

“Huh?”

“Green eyes?”

Ariana shakes her head.

“Santana, Brittany, Artie triangle?”

Ariana’s confusion must be palpable at this point, because Portia just laughs that cute soft laugh. Looks her in the eye and says “God, I love you” before pushing her back onto the building’s wall with a searing kiss.

  


	2. Jealous Portia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, so this is the last chapter. Everything in the first chapter is happening just now from Portia's POV. I tried to leave some things out so you weren't basically rereading large portions of the same story. Hope you like it!

Portia loves people, but dragging Ariana out of the dorm is usually quite the processes. This one involving her signature pout and some goading by mom.

Here she is, happy. Surrounded by people, dressed to the nines, and her hand linked with her love. Nothing could be better.

Unfortunately, as she continues her conversation about sister involvement and the bringing back of some older traditions, she feels a pull on her arm as Ariana moves to walk away. Fighting the urge to follow, she stays in her conversation allowing her eyes to drift to her girlfriend every now and then.

_Oh no, she found an outlet._

_Wait._

_Good_ , Portia mentally sighs, _She’s talking to someone_.

Keeping the conversation going is a bit difficult as her attention splits between the pride she’s feeling and the group of people around her.

As the group continues to talk, she finds that pride turning sour as the girl turns Ariana’s offered hand into a far too long hug. Working to tamp down her emotions, she turns her gaze to Alex with a strained smile, Alex’s eyes taking in the scene with no small amount of caution.

Minutes later her eyes narrow at the thinly veiled flirting the blonde is doing.

 _How dare she flip her hair_.

She’s pulled aside quickly thereafter by Alex with a firm grip on her arm.

“What’s going on?” Alex’s hushed voice breaking through her glare at the blonde

“I don’t know, but who even winks anymore!” Portia whispers in annoyance

“Did you and Ariana- are you guys okay?”

“Us? Yeah of course why would you-” Portia cuts herself off, trying to stall that train of thought with the facts, “She doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“Really?” Alex asks watching the blonde throw her head back with a far too high-pitched laugh

“Portia!” Alex shoves her slightly to get her attention back

“Sorry!” Portia says trying her best to keep her eyes off of the duo, “You should’ve seen how long it took me to get her to realize I was flirting. You have to be blunt with her. Doesn’t make this any easier, though.” She bites out, hand gesturing to the wall

They both watch as the girl places her hand on Ariana’s arm, Portia’s heart lurching at the move. Before she knew it, Alex is left alone many strides behind the bubbly girl on a mission.

“That’s such a nice ring, where did you get it?” Even the timber of the blonde’s voice grates her nerves, especially as her eyes zero in on her hand

Cutting Ariana off, she can’t help but announce her presence. Her only thought of getting the blonde’s hands off her girlfriend. “Her girlfriend gave it to her.” She says standing as close to Ariana as possible, “Hey babe, who’s your friend?” Portia finished not even trying to hide the green dripping from the words

_Rachel._

“Well Rachel, if you could remove your hands from my girlfriend. Would you go get some punch for us, babe? I was hoping to get to know Rachel a little better.” Portia tries for her usual pep, but the bubbling jealousy stains her tone

Seeing their hands still connect as Ariana tries to stand nearly has Portia in Dorothy’s punch-mode, luckily her struggle to control herself wins out until Ariana is walking away

“So, Rachel was it?” Not waiting for an answer she continues, “What exactly are you trying to do with my girlfriend?”

“N-nothing. She offered to give me a tour of campus.” Rachel stutters out eyes still following Ariana’s form -causing Portia’s fists to clench along with her heart

“Did she? That was kind of her, too bad you’ll have to decline.”

“Wha- why?”

“I get it. I do. I was you once, flirting with her that is. She’s gorgeous, hilarious, and has a mind that…just wow. All around wow. But see the problem here is that I know how amazing she is and I’m not letting anyone in between us.”

As color drains from the girl face, she continues, “I suggest finding another girl to flirt with, preferably one that’s not taken. M’kay?” She finishes voice picking up a threatening pep like only she can

Not wanting to wait for an answer, Portia quickly walks from the woman eyes scanning the drink line for her love. Once she finds her she’s by her side within moments, pulling her outside as quickly as possible.

As Ariana works to break the silence, Portia can’t help but study her girlfriend, the clueless girl that she is.

Who doesn’t notice flirting?

Her lovable idiot, obviously.

She thinks about the feeling of waking up in Ariana’s arms, and the feeling in her stomach when she flashes her that secret smile reserved only for her. Her mind drifts to late afternoons lounging in leggings with Netflix, and nights of obligatory parties all with this amazing person by her side.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

Couldn’t have it any other way.

It takes her moments to have Ariana backed against the wall. She needs to kiss her. Needs to feel her. Needs to know she’s real and her’s. She kisses her like the world doesn’t exist, like they were the only two. As they kiss the monster calms, the pool in her stomach dries, her heart clenches for another reason entirely.

Portia loves people, but she loves Ariana the most.  


End file.
